


Relaxation

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Barry and Iris take a relaxing bath together.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backtothestart02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/gifts).



> Requested by a lovely friend <3

Barry and Iris walked in to their loft together after an evening spent at Star Labs.

  
Barry dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes, quickly making his way to the kitchen to devour some leftovers.

  
“You ok babe? It seems like that meta kinda took it out of you,” Iris said.

  
He was bent over their island, shoveling food into his mouth. She made her way towards him facing his side and wrapped her arms around his torso.

  
“I’m ok. Just hungry, tired, a little sore. The usual.”

  
He gave her a smile to try and ease her worry.

  
She leaned her head on his shoulder.

  
“How about I draw us a nice warm bath and I help make those muscles of yours feel better?”

  
He leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

  
“That would be amazing.”

  
“Great. You finish refueling and I’ll go get everything ready. Meet me upstairs in like ten minutes?”

  
He gave her a nod. She gave him a tight squeeze before leaving to make her way upstairs.

  
Barry made his way into their bathroom. Iris was sitting on the edge of the tub wrapped in her bathrobe, her hair in a messy top bun. She looked his way when he walked in.

  
“It’s just about ready if you wanna get undressed and hop in,” Iris said with a smile.

  
Barry happily obliged and stripped the clothes from his body. He climbed in and leaned against the back of the tub, a sigh leaving him as he rested his head against the wall.

  
“This is exactly what I needed. You always know exactly what I need.”

  
His eyes were closed as he smiled.

  
Iris lit a few candles on their sink and turned the light off. He watched her as she let the robe fall from her body, taken aback by her beauty. He would never get over how perfect she was.

  
She lifted each leg and stepped in to sit in front of him, thankful for the large separate bath that easily accommodated both of them. She sunk back and let the water cover her, their legs intertwined in the middle. They were quiet for a while, letting the warm water soothe them.

  
After a few moments she sat up a bit, exposing her chest and placed both hands around one of his legs, gently massaging his muscles. He stared at her in awe of her selflessness. He knew she was tired too.

  
“I know you heal quickly, but with all the running you do with these legs, they have to be a little achey.”

  
He gave her a lazy smile.

  
She made her way up one leg, switching sides and gently skimmed over his length in the process. The sudden and abrupt contact made him jolt.

  
“I’ll massage that muscle later,” she said with a wink.

  
She very purposefully filled the tub less than she normally would, knowing full well what they’d be doing to get him completely relaxed.

  
“Can you turn around and sit in front of me?”

  
He leaned forward and contorted his body in order to turn.

  
She ran her hands up his arms all the way up to his head, her fingers pressing into his scalp and running through his hair. She massaged his neck and shoulders and ended with his back. She wrapped her arms around his front and he leaned back.

  
“Mmm thanks baby,” he said sleepily.

  
She moved one of her hands downward and rubbed against his shaft. His eyes closed as he moaned.

  
“I’m not done with you yet,” she whispered in his ear.

  
He turned and scooted himself back up against the back of the tub. She straddled his legs and sat down on his thighs. She could feel his hard member against her leg and it made her ache to be filled by him.

  
She leaned forward, her chest against his chest and kissed him slowly. Her hands placed down between them, squeezing and running up and down his hardness. He held on to her thighs and couldn’t help the hand traveling to her center. Her breath caught when he pinched and then rubbed circles against her clit.

  
She moaned and deepened their kiss. She grabbed his hand and moved it out of the way, sliding herself up his thighs until his tip barely grazed her center.  
She lifted on to her knees and sat down on his length, painfully slow. When he bottomed out inside of her she circled her hips around.

  
“ _Iris_ ,” he moaned.

  
Her arms wrapped high around his neck, her fingers clawing at his hair, she lifted up slowly until his length was almost all the way out of her and then sank back down. He buried his face in her chest as she started a slow and steady rhythm above him.

  
The slickness from her arousal mixed with the water made it easy for her to ride him, the feeling of his hardness inside her was intoxicating. She couldn’t move her hips fast enough.

  
She removed her hands from his neck and placed them on either side of the tub for better stability. Barry leaned his head back against the wall and tried his best to help her out by giving short thrusts upward, but it was proving a little difficult in their current location. Desperate for release he vibrated his dick inside of her.

  
She threw her head back clenching her thighs together, bouncing on his cock as quickly as she could.

  
“I’m so close,” she said breathlessly.

  
He added a vibrating finger to her most sensitive spot and her tight walls immediately pulsed around him, signaling her release.

  
“Fuck!” she moaned.

  
She continued to ride him through her orgasm. She could feel him losing his resolve, his head once again leaning on her chest and then a warmness rushed inside of her.

  
“That’s it baby, cum for me,” she said as she ran her hands through his hair.

  
His hands dug into her hips as pull after pull made its way out of him.

  
And then they both stilled, the water sloshing around them from their efforts. Her head fell forward on to his shoulder, a shiver working its way through her body.

  
“That was amazing Iris.”

  
She kissed near his ear and moved down to his neck.

  
“Feeling better?” she asked.

  
He gently lifted her hips and slid out of her.

  
“The best.”

  
Their breathing finally returned to normal and Iris stood, pulling the plug to drain the water.

  
“How about we have a little more fun in the shower before we get cleaned off?” she suggested. “…I think I need just a little more to relax.”

  
Before both her feet could step onto the bath mat she was under a stream of water, her back against the shower wall and her legs wrapped around his hips. He entered her without warning and started a relentless pace.

  
“I take it you needed a little more help to relax too,” she said as best she could, her voice getting caught as he rammed into her.

  
“The best remedy for my body will always be you,” he said between thrusts.

  
They worked together, both finding their second release of the night.

  
They quickly washed themselves, dried off and got dressed, collapsing onto their bed.

  
They snuggled into each other falling into the deepest, most relaxed sleep either of them had had in a long while.


End file.
